


[VID] You're Mine

by ssleif



Series: Fanvids by SSLeif [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: A Sterek Fanvid to CCR's Version of "I put a Spell on You" for Sterek Secret Santa 2019. For Ficcindylan/StickyKeys.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fanvids by SSLeif [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/530788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	[VID] You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).



Password: "you're mine"

Media:

"I Put a Spell on You" by Creedence Clearwater Revival

MTV's Teen Wolf

Software: 

Sony Vegas 11

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this can be read a couple of ways, based on preference. If you like, I think there's definitely a slinky-jealous-dub-con reading where Stiles breaks down and ensorcelles Derek into reciprocity...
> 
> But I think it can also totes play as, like, a protection spell of some kind to make D invulnerable to shit like what Jennifer Blake pulled, a side effect of which is that Derek Notices Stiles in a new way and acknowledges to himself that he's super into Stiles and so the borderline-stalking and possessive behaviors are exacerbated.
> 
> Also also, if this worked for you, watch this space for further development because I'll upload the less-safe-for-work extended edition with my byline after we officially come off anon. Have a wonderful Holiday!


End file.
